No Rest for the Wicked
by Mistress Vamp
Summary: Complete...OneShot dark!Fic: Lucius and Severus get a new unwilling pet. LMSSSB. Implied MMM, NonCon. Don't like, don't read, and don't criticize.


**Title:** "No Rest for the Wicked"  
**Authoress:** Mistress Vamp  
**Pairing's:** Lucius/Severus/Sirius  
**Summary:** Lucius and Severus get a new unwilling pet.  
**Rating:** Strong R for Adult Content  
**WARNINGS:** Dark!Fic, Implied M/M/M & Non-con  
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns the "Harry Potter" fandom. Copyright infringement not intended. I am merely using the characters for my own pleasures. Please don't sue. I have nothing to give.  
**Feedback:** Please be honest, but please don't be cruel. Constructive criticism is acceptable, but flaming is not.  
**Authoress Notes:** Thanks to Shannon for the beta read! She helps me tremendously! Thanks to Dru for the support. She's my rock when everything sinks. Now, honestly, I don't know where this came from, but I wrote it anyway. Sirius never went through the veil and Voldemort won the war. I don't like non-con fics too well, but this ended up happening anyway. I couldn't bring myself to actually -write- it, so I did the only thing I thought would work. Please, just, be kind, LOL. That's all I ask!  
**Word Count:** 2,864 ((Does not include symbols or 'The End'))  
**Written on:** February 20, 2005-March 10, 2005

It was over. The final battle had taken place and nearly all the heroes had fallen without a final word, only screams as their final voice to the world. They had given everything for their cause and in the end, they had failed not only themselves, but all those that had fallen before them. Those that had survived only wished they could have joined their fallen comrades in hopes that they wouldn't have to see another day. Their minds betrayed their hearts and their hearts betrayed their eyes. They longed for freedom, yet most were happy to know they were in fact, alive.

One man stood proud amongst them all. He would never give his black heart over to the darkness even if it lingered in him. His godson had saved him from the portals of Hell and when it came time to save him, he had failed. He had watched as the Dark Lord Voldemort raised the wand one second faster than the Gryffindor Golden Boy and listened as the Dark Lord shouted the killing curse. He had witnessed the falling of Harry Potter and he had thrown himself at the curse just a second too late. He had looked into the face of his godson and he had screamed with all of his voice when he understood he failed to protect him.

Now, six weeks later, he stood with the other survivors, chains on his wrists, his ankles, around his waist, and his neck, his eyes forward as he waited for his sentence. He heard the voices around him and inwardly cursed the very thought that the other survivors were begging for mercy at the Dark Lord's hands. He knew and understood they wanted to live, but within himself and his anger, he cursed them for their weakness. So many had fought and died for them, and so easily, they were willing to give up instead of fighting back. No. He wouldn't give up. He owed it to those that had fallen to stay strong and fight the Dark Lord, and his followers. He would, someday, avenge them all. He only had to stay strong.

He didn't flinch when he heard the voice of the traitor. The one man that the light had trusted so deeply not to betray them had indeed done just that. The one man that he had allowed himself to grow attached to. He had thought he was forgiven for all the sins he had committed against him, but now, he felt as though it was all a lie. He could feel the man's eyes upon him and even then, he never batted an eye. He wouldn't give into them. He had made a promise and he would honor it, even if it meant death in the end. He cursed the man as he rubbed his fingers down his arm, his eyes filling with anger. His eyes were kept forward, but as he looked, his own dark eyes were met with those of the traitor.

Severus Snape looked into the eyes of the man that stood before him. He could see the anger, the loathing, the hatred...all things he knew he was deserving of and he took the feelings with gratitude. He knew he had betrayed those that given him solace and had forgiven him for his crimes, yet the power of the Dark Lord had been stronger than their guidance. The hold Voldemort held over him was far graver than any had known before and when the time came to turn away, he embraced it. He allowed the darkness to come forth and if he were quite honest, he enjoyed it.

He allowed the darkness take control and he found he relished it and he gave himself over to it completely. He stopped questioning his own actions, thoughts, ideas...he allowed himself to be completely free to be who he was born to be. The darkness consumed him and by allowing it to do so, he gave himself to the Dark Lord, mind, body, and soul. He smirked devilishly as he looked into the eyes that looked at him with hatred, his obsidian eyes watching the man before him.

"You will be a good toy for my master, mutt," Severus whispered with a silky voice against the man's lips. Smirking a little more, he turned on his heel and went back to the table, bending a little as he stood behind his second master, whispering into his ear. Silver eyes looked at those of the man Severus whispered about, the corner of his lips twitching to just a slight smile. He lifted his eyebrow just a little and nodded. Severus stood and left the room, going to speak to his first master about his request.

Sirius Black was never one to bow before anyone let alone someone he despised and he wasn't going to start it now. He glared at Lucius Malfoy with a defiance that no one had ever witnessed before, his eyes as dark as they can be without taking his animagi form. Lucius smirked just a little and waved his hand, dismissing the other Death Eaters and their captives. He stood gracefully and sauntered over to Sirius, his eyes never leaving the chained man. He stood in front of him and raised a hand, dragging a finger over his cheek with barely a touch. Sirius stood up completely straight, his eyes defiant on the blonde man before him.

"Defiant, are we, Black?" Lucius purred. Sirius glared and spat in his face, hoping to get Lucius to back off. Instead, a low and dark chuckle came out of his throat as he wiped his face with his handkerchief, placing it back into his robe pocket once he was finished. Before Sirius could do anything else, he felt a hand around his throat and his body being jerked closer to Lucius. He glared into the silver eyes, keeping his anger in control.

"You will learn to obey or I will be forced to make you," Lucius whispered darkly as he looked into Sirius' eyes.

Sirius looked at him, no fear on his face as he held his head and his ground strong. "You can do whatever it is you wish to me, Malfoy, but I will _never_ obey you, or anyone as long as I hold a breath in my body."

Lucius smirked. "Oh I am sure we can fix that, Black, just you wait and see."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the entrance of the Dark Lord and Severus Snape. Lucius released him and moved back before turning to join his master, bowing his head deeply. Voldemort looked at his two most loyal servants then at the man that stood defiantly before them, his red eyes bright as he relished in the anger that was seething off the dark haired captive. He moved closer and raised one of his scaled hands, dragging a nail over Sirius' cheek. Sirius gritted his teeth, but said nothing nor did he move.

Voldemort smiled darkly and turned, approaching his two servants as his robes moved gracefully across the floor with each step that he took. "Luciusss...Ssseverusss...come to me," he hissed softly. The two men stepped forward with his heads bowed and arms behind their backs, their eyes on the floor before them. "For being sssuch good ssservantsss and for helping me in our caussse, he isss yoursss."

Severus and Lucius shared a quick smirk before bowing their heads to their master, their voice matching as they spoke, "Thank you, my Lord."

Voldemort hissed and smiled cruelly before leaving the room, leaving his two most rewarded servants with one very defiant animagus. Once the door was shut, both Severus and Lucius raised their heads, their eyes on their reward. Severus moved forward slowly and circled Sirius, his eyes moving over him slowly. He smirked and stood behind him, his voice sounding like silk against his ear as he spoke. "You will learn your place, Black, and if you do not, you will pay for your sins."

Sirius shut his eyes for the first time and willed his magic to stay in control, his breathing slow and steady as he focused to find his center. He would never allow himself to bow or obey those that stood before him. He would kill himself before he allowed it to happen. When he opened his eyes, he met the gaze of silver eyes before him. Lucius smirked and chuckled very soft, his voice purring. "Delicious."

Sirius moved his head back, gritting his teeth when he came into contact with Severus' body, hearing the dark chuckle behind him. He shut his eyes and focused, allowing his animagus form to come forward. Once he was on all four paws, he moved quickly toward the door, sliding to a halt when he heard the doors being locked with charms. He turned and growled at the two men before him, backing up slowly as they moved toward him. Backed into the corner, his ears went back, his tail went between his legs, and his teeth and fangs were showing as he snarled, daring the two men to come closer without harm.

Lucius smirked and chuckled, his eyes turning a darker shade of silver. Severus moved closer then kneeled down on his heels, his eyes watching the form that he had once been allowed to call Padfoot. Lucius knelt beside Severus in the same manner, having Padfoot trapped completely in the corner. Taking back his human form, Sirius looked at them with his head lowered and his eyes blazing with anger, looking between them with even more defiance than before.

"Such an angry mutt, Black," Severus said with a dark and amused voice, his eyes showing how much he was enjoying their little game. Sirius growled at him as his head lowered completely, his own eyes blazing with anger.

"How dare you even speak to me, traitor," Sirius whispered with seething anger.

"Now, now, Black," Severus spoke calmly as he moved on his hands and knees, crawling toward him. "I do recall that you and I had our fair share of moments."

Sirius growled a little more. "How dare you even bring that up, traitor."

Severus chuckled just a little, his eyes staying on Sirius. "Such...good moments, weren't they, Black?" Before Sirius could respond, Severus waved his hand and put Sirius in a body bind, smiling cruelly at him. "Now, we will have more of those moments, except this time," Severus whispered as he moved his eyes over Lucius then back at Sirius, "With my master."

Sirius tried to move, but found that he couldn't. On the inside, he was struggling to keep his cool, but found that he was starting to panic, but on the outside, he wasn't showing any form of panic. He vowed he wouldn't give into them and he wasn't about to start.

Lucius smirked darkly at Severus then smiled darkly at Sirius, his silver eyes the color of dark steel. "Now, Sirius," he purred. "It's not nice to be rude to your lover."

"He was never my lover, Malfoy," Sirius replied with venom. "Just a horrible shag."

Severus' lips twitched a little as he looked at Sirius, his obsidian eyes glittering. "For a horrible shag, Black, you sure did beg."

Sirius glared at him, but didn't give into the taunts. He looked back at Lucius, his eyes shining with his defiance. "I will _never_, and I repeat..._NEVER_...give myself to either of you. Do whatever you wish to me, but do not believe that I will ever give you anything of me willingly."

Lucius tilted his head a little as he looked at him, then chuckled a little. "We'll see, Black, we'll see," he said with a wink. Lucius stood and took two steps toward Sirius then bent, grabbing him by the arm. Sirius stood awkwardly due to the body bind, but was relieved of it once Severus waved his hand. He struggled against Lucius' hold, growling as he tried to get away. Severus grabbed his other arm and as they headed to the center of the room, Sirius shut his eyes and tried once again to find his center.

As he felt the chains being replaced on his body, he focused on his past, finding solitude in the days when he was a boy at Hogwarts. He thought of his friends, James Potter and Remus Lupin, and how they were always playing tricks on the Slytherin boys. He, Moony, and Prongs had been the talk of the school in their years. They were known for their pranks, their games, their friendship...yet they were known for their dedication to each other.

Sirius felt himself being pulled, yet he didn't once open his eyes. As he thought about the pranks, his mind went to the one evening he had tried to forget for so long. The night he tried to kill Severus Snape beneath the tree. Of course, he wasn't the one who was going to kill him, but it was his plans and his knowing that Moony was out that night. If not for Prongs, Severus would have been killed.

The irony of it all was that the very two men Sirius and his friends had gone out of their way to humiliate during their school years were now the soul survivors of a war and the tables were turned. Not only were they were in control of everything, but he had no means of escape. The only thought of freedom that he felt inside of him was to know that soon, he would join his friends.

Severus dragged Sirius into the dungeon chamber, putting him in the center. He waved his hand and watched as the chains rose to the ceiling, leaving Sirius to hang by his wrists. Lucius joined them and snapped his fingers, two sets of metal hooks appearing. He knelt and slipped the ends of the ankle chains through the hooks then fastened them. After checking to be sure they were secure, he stood and looked at Severus and then at Sirius, folding his arms across his chest. He smirked, looking happy at what they'd done.

Sirius kept his eyes shut and his breathing calm, keeping his mind on the few things that made him happy. He felt a pair of hands ripping his clothes off and he felt the fingers that dragged over his skin, but he would never give in. He kept his center and when he heard the sounds of zipper's lowering, he took in a deep breath and let it out very slow. He could hear the voices against his ears, the feel of one hand stroking his length while a second hand encircled around his throat. He felt a third and fourth hand rubbing the cheeks of his arse, then his hole, fingering him to prepare him. Through it all, he kept his mind steady and as he felt one of the two men sliding into him, he shut his eyes tighter and thought about the one thing that made him feel the most peaceful.

_He was flying high above Hogwarts. He was watching his godson and his friend's play Quidditch, betting to see which 'team' would win first. He watched Hermione and smiled to himself, knowing she was rolling her eyes at the boys' tactics, probably berating them that they needed to do their homework instead of flying while her nose was buried in a book. He leaned forward and rubbed Buckbeak's head, his hair blowing in the wind. He sat up and extended his arms, feeling the wind even more as Buckbeak flew higher and faster above the grounds. He allowed himself to laugh and to feel his freedom. _

Sirius' eyes bolted open when he felt the knife going into his chest, his eyes moving over Severus' face as he felt Lucius pull out of him. He could hear the blonde's angry voice, yet everything seemed to be in slow motion. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out of him, only blood that trickled down his chin. He raised his eyes and looked into Severus' black ones as he felt the knife being pushed deeper into his chest. He had a silent conversation that was just between the two, then his lips twitched into a smile as his eyes started to close. With his final breath that left his lungs, his head lowered then his eyes shut permanently, and when they reopened, he was a soul that stood with his family. He gave one last look to Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy then vanished with those that waited on him.

When he failed to look back, he would never see that the man that just gave him his freedom was now on the floor with his neck snapped and a lone figure stood in the dungeons, pondering how he would tell of this event to his master. For now, Sirius was free and even in the oddest of ways the one who had made his final days hell was now running the pack with one thought on their minds...

They were free.

The End.


End file.
